Welcome to My World
by AliceTheTwisted
Summary: AU Fic: Hmm well Buffy's the Slayer and Spike a vampire. They meet. Buffy wakes up to find William (not Spike) in her bed with no memory. i suck at summeries


Title: Welcome to My World  
  
By: AliceTheTwisted  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike(William), Anya/Xander, Willow/Oz, Cordelia/Doyle, Giles/Jenny.  
  
Dedication: to my bestest friend in the world, Polly.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a slayer, spike a vampire. Something happens and Buffy wakes up to find William in her bed. (I suck at summaries)  
  
AN: Hey I liked William. I always thought he was cool. I tried to get my big sis Alexia (Punked Out B*tch) to do a story with him but she can be a real evil at times. I mean just because I spilt grape juice on her new shirt is no reason to be all bitch-like...is it? Oh well, the point is I decided to write one myself. Hope ya like!  
  
*~* Prologue *~*  
  
"Willow! Calm down it's just a date. No need to wig." Buffy soothed the pacing red head. Buffy leaned casually against the wall and sighed. 'Man am I having a nicotine craving at the moment.' She thought wiping her palm against the pocket of her tight black jeans, where a pack of cigarettes lay.  
  
Willow looked sharply at her, "It's not just a date! You know I've had a crush on Oz since the second grade. I still can't believe he actually asked me out. It's so..."  
  
Buffy smiled at the dreamy look on her best friend's face, "Radical? Wicked? Does it get ya all hot and bothered."  
  
A confused frown on her face, Willow looked over at Buffy. She smiled when she realized there was a teasing tone in her voice. She hit Buffy playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up! Now let's go find the perfect outfit. I'm thinking something cute but not anything tight or leather I don't want to risk looking like a slut."  
  
Willow turned and walked over to the first store. Buffy frowned and looked down at her own out fit. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a tight black leather tank top.  
  
"Hey!" she called after Willow with a small smile. Willow just sent a bright smile over her shoulder at her.  
  
The first store was 'Forever 21'. Buffy looked around curiously at the frilly pink shirts and the poke dotted skirts. Willow smiled encouragingly at her. Looking over at the dressing room, Buffy sighed in relief at the sight at the familiar brunette.  
  
"Willow, there's Cordelia. Let's go say hi." Buffy said, pulling Willow in that direction.  
  
Willow smiled and said, "Hey Cordy!"  
  
Cordelia glanced at them and smiled, "Hey guys, didn't expect to see you guy here. Especially not you Buffy."  
  
Buffy just shrugged and played with a pink snake skin wallet. Willow smiled and rolled her eyes, "Buffy you go to 'Spencers' or 'Hot Topic' if ya want. Shopping for pinks and yellows aren't exactly you expertise. Go ahead, Cordy can help me."  
  
Buffy looked at them a little unsure for a second. But she smiled when they nudged he towards the door. Cordy added, "Yeah, Buffy. Have fun. We'll meet you at the food court in an hour."  
  
"Ok, if you want to get rid of me that badly than I'll leave." Buffy said with a smile. In actuality she was relieved to be told to leave. She really wasn't into doing the girly girl shopping thing.  
  
Buffy smiled at the sight of 'Hot Topic'. 'My salvation!' she thought. She slipped inside and headed straight to the band T-shirts.  
  
"Hmm..."Buffy ran her hands over a Ramones shirt. She smiled a little but moved on to a Korn T. She stepped back to look at all the shirts. A camouflage shirt that had the words 'Ha Ha! Now you can't see me!' written on the front caught her eye but she was distracted by a crash and a string of British curses from behind her.  
  
"Awe, bloody fucking hell!" It was a bleached blonde guy, dressed in black. Apparently he had knocked over a stack of posters. Buffy frowned but decided to help him pick them back up. He knelt down, still cursing beneath his non-existent breath.  
  
Buffy picked up a few stray posters that had managed to roll away. Buffy smiled at him and he just grumbled.  
  
Once the posters were stacked again he smiled awkwardly at her and said, "Uh, yeah, thanks."  
  
"No problem, I'm Buffy." She replied she stared at him cautiously. He spidy-sense was going haywire. This guy (vamp?) was giving off some serious power vibes.  
  
"Name's Spike. Pleasure ta meet you." Spike said, Spike regarded her with narrowed eyes. 'The Slayer' he thought with a smirk.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, "So, what a vamp like you doing in the mall. Shouldn't you be maiming and killing some innocent somewhere?"  
  
"Well I could be but I got a little bored, thought I'd get a CD or something." Spike snipped back with an aggravating smirk. He nodded towards the Ramones shirt she was looking at earlier, "Like the Ramones, luv?"  
  
She smiled at the silent truce that was formed, "Yeah they're cool. I'm more into the Rancid and Slipknot stuff."  
  
Spike snorted, "Well Rancid's okay but Slipknot is bleeding awful. They're just a lot of pillocks wearing bloody stupid mask, screaming like they're queer."  
  
Buffy gaped at him. 'He so just crossed the line', "Huh, yeah, well Mr. Billy-Idol-Wanna-be, it's obvious you have such great taste."  
  
"Oi! What the bloody hell?! Well you just don't know how to stay alive do you?" He growled at her with a leer.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and flipped through the poster displays, "Yeah well neither do you but it looks like I'm a little ahead of the game."(AN: sorry for the 'Queen of the Damned' quotes.)  
  
Spike growled again but shrugged and stood next to her to look at the posters too.  
  
Buffy let out a squeak and smiled brightly at Spike as the MxPx version of 'My Heart Will go On' came on the speakers on the ceiling, "Oh! I love this song!"  
  
She swayed to the beat and Spike watched with an amused half smile, "Right, pet."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to say something when Willow and Cordelia came bounding up to them.  
  
"Buffy, c'mon. Let's go, the freaks are staring at me like they want to rip my head off." Cordelia whispered to Buffy, clinging to the blonde's arm. Willow held tightly to Cordelia's arm and glanced around nervously. Buffy had to admit they looked pretty stupid there with their bright preppy clothes.  
  
With a sigh Buffy turned back to Spike and said perkily, "Stake ya later, dead boy."  
  
Spike watched her walk away with a small smile and whispered, "Lookin' foreword to it, ducks."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Hmm. I personally liked it. Sorry it was pretty short. What'd ya think? I live off of reviews. If ya liked it than I'll continue onto the real action...  
  
Lots a luv, ~Alice~ 


End file.
